


Captive

by GirthMan



Series: DC Comics Commissions [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Captivity, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Cold, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drugged Sex, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Electricity, Electrocution, Erotic Electrostimulation, Excessive Pre-Cum, Excessive Pre-come, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Forced, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, Milking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pheromones, Pre-Come, Pre-Cum, Premature Ejaculation, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sounding, Superpower Sex, Superpowers, Teasing, Temperature Play, Urethral Play, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, ruined orgasm, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionAfter his capture at the hands of the Gotham City Sirens, Nate finds himself the plaything of a handful of sex-starved villainesses who want nothing more than to milk him dry...
Relationships: Barbara Minerva/Original Character(s), Caitlin Snow/Original Character(s), Leslie Willis/Original Character(s), Pamela Isley/Original Male Character
Series: DC Comics Commissions [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059977
Kudos: 20





	Captive

“What is it with you guys and your crazy cat getups!?”  
  
Nate scrambled down an empty hallway, running as fast as he could in a desperate bit to escape his captivity. He was completely naked, as was his pursuer.  
  
Barbara Minerva, better known as the villainess “Cheetah,” ran on all fours as she pursued Nate. As her name implied, she resembled a cheetah – her skin was coated in a short layer of spotted, yellow fur, her nails more closely resembled claws, her brown eyes housed cat-like, slitted pupils, and a long tail snaked out from her lower back. Her long, auburn hair fluttered as she ran. She grinned, revealing a pair of fangs, as she quickly gained on her quarry.  
  
Having just escaped Catwoman’s room, Nate was in no mood for any more feline affections. He may have just gotten a fresh dose of pheromones from Ivy earlier, but that didn’t mean that he was a willing participant – despite the throbbing erection he just couldn’t seem to get rid of. Right now, though, that was the least of Nate’s worries.  
  
He grunted as Cheetah pounced, slamming into his back and tackling him to the ground. She promptly turned him over and pinned his wrists to the ground, smirking victoriously as she straddled his waist. A tuft of reddish-brown fur topped her already-furry pubic mound. She began to grind a bit, her grin widening as her lower lips slid along Nate’s stiff shaft.  
  
“Well, well, well,” she purred. “What have we _here?”_  
  
She punctuated her question by tracing her finger down Nate’s bare chest, dragging her nail along his skin.  
  
“A lost little mouse who doesn’t know how to stay put? You didn’t _actually_ think you could escape before I got my turn, did you?”  
  
“Thought I’d give it the old college try,” Nate groaned, struggling against Cheetah.  
  
“I like you,” she giggled in response. “I think I’ll keep you to myself for a while…”  
  
Nate groaned in defeat, but despite his apparent aversion to Cheetah’s affections, a part of him was glad that he got caught. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the pheromones or something else, but anticipation and excitement were welling up within him. His cock twitched, and he bit his lip nervously as his mind filled with images of what Cheetah might do to him.  
  
Cheetah’s pubic fur was already sticky with Nate’s pre-cum by the time she was ready to begin. Her pupils dilated as she lifted her waist. Her breasts bounced slightly as she drew in rapid, excited breaths. She reached between her legs and wrapped her fingers around the base of Nate’s shaft, standing it up and positioning it just beneath her cunt lips. Her lips curled into an eager grin, and she dropped her hips, impaling herself on Nate’s cock in one smooth motion.  
  
Nate grunted as his partner hilted herself. Cheetah mewled in pleasure, and a shiver ran down her spine all the way to the tip of her tail. Nate could only grit his teeth and lie back, trying his best to fight off a premature orgasm as he attempted in vain to stave off the effects of Ivy’s pheromones. A twitch of Cheetah’s pussy proved to be all it took for him to lose control, however. Nate groaned, shutting his eyes and turning away from Cheetah as his cock began to pulse. Just as Cheetah began to roll her hips, she felt a sudden gush of hot, sticky cream squirt into her womb. She gasped sharply, slowing her movements for a moment as she worked out what was happening.  
  
“Did you just-,”  
  
She gasped as another spurt of jizz erupted into her. Her surprise quickly turned to glee, however, as she noticed the state Nate was in.  
  
“I don’t feel _that_ good, do I?” she teased. “You’re already cumming, and you only just put it inside me! Don’t you know how to treat a lady?”  
  
Nate moaned weakly, the task of forming a coherent response made all the more difficult by the fact that he felt like he was climaxing ten times over. Ivy’s potent cocktail of aphrodisiacs had a certain subtlety to them when she wanted them to. Unlike Nate’s first experience with them, they had mostly gone under the radar today. Aside from the raging erection he had, he hadn’t really noticed anything different. That all changed the moment he came inside of Cheetah. He felt like he’d been hit by lightning. His orgasm was so powerful that he was fairly certain he blacked out for a few seconds while his body went on auto-pilot. As he bucked his hips uncontrollably, he felt every muscle he had tense and release rhythmically as he pumped everything he had – and then some – into Cheetah’s greedy feline cunt. As he came down from his overpowering glow, Nate realized – with an equal measure of dread and excitement – that this was only the first of many orgasms he was to experience today.  
  
Cheetah smirked, not bothering to keep her captive’s wrists pinned after seeing how powerless Ivy’s drugs had made him. She bounced on top of him, wet _squishes_ sounding from her cum-filled pussy as she began to enjoy his stiff prick in earnest. She bit her lip, purring softly as she reached down to toy with her clit. She kept her free hand planted on Nate’s abdomen, steadying herself on him as she leaned forward. Her tail flitted back and forth, swishing through the air reflexively as she fucked herself on her victim. She couldn’t help but lick her lips as she relished in the warm, gooey sensation between her legs. Every thrust brought with it a wet, sloppy _squish,_ and filled her with even more tingly warmth as she rode Nate.  
  
Nate was doing his very best to hold back. Despite his obvious reluctance to participate, he already found himself on the verge of another intense orgasm. His hands balled into fists, and he clenched just about every muscle he could as he bucked his hips, grunting and sighing through clenched teeth as he went over the edge again.  
  
“N-not… aga- _AAAHHH! CUMMING!”_  
  
His cock ached, but a powerful jolt of pleasure still shot straight out of his tip. Hot, sticky wads of cum boiled up his shaft and exploded into Cheetah’s cunt. She didn’t let up for a moment, gasping and cooing as Nate’s hot load filled her up.  
  
“Ivy must have _really_ done a number on you,” she moaned. “That, or you just really like me…”  
  
Nate couldn’t respond at all. He simply lay back, gasping for air, as a final spurt of jizz squirted from his twitching member. Cheetah sped her thrusts, her tits bouncing wildly as she grunted and moaned, hammering away at Nate’s still rock-hard cock. Her juices mingled with Nate’s creamy spunk as it oozed out of her, and her inner walls were rhythmically clenching and twitching around his girth. Before long, she began having trouble holding back. Her fingers worked at a feverish pace, circling and flicking her clit as her thrusts grew more and more rapid and desperate. Her nails dug into Nate’s stomach, and she bit her lip hard, letting out a muffled squeal as she dropped her hips one more time, stuffing herself full of Nate’s meat as she came.  
  
Nate gasped at the sensation. He could feel his own warmth churning around inside of Cheetah as her cunny squeezed his still-throbbing shaft. He reflexively thrust his hips, grunting softly as Cheetah shuddered and moaned on top of him. She started to grind against Nate, rubbing against him almost gently as her climax tapered off. She let out a deep, satisfied sigh, and, much to Nate’s relief, began to push herself off of him. Nate’s cock slowly slid out of her bit by bit until finally, every last, cum-soaked inch was free. Cheetah knelt just above his sore, stiff member, gently rubbing her clit with one hand as she spread her lower lips with the other. Fresh, sticky globs of jizz oozed from her open cunt, dribbling onto Nate’s tip and further drenching his cock with his own cum. He groaned weakly, glad to be free from Cheetah’s tight, wet confines, but his relief lasted only moments.  
  
“I want a taste,” Cheetah remarked.  
  
She promptly climbed off of Nate and lay on her stomach, playfully kicking her legs in the air as she shuffled between his legs, bringing her face close to his manhood. Nate lifted his head, glancing down at Cheetah, who gave him a quick smirk in return before wrapping her fingers around his sticky shaft. She gasped softly at the slimy warmth that trickled over her fingers. She gasped a bit louder when she smelled it. Nate’s cock didn’t smell like any other man she’d ever been with. The salty musk of cum was there, of course, but there was something else as well – a sort of flowery sweetness. Cheetah sniffed inquisitively at Nate’s balls for a few moments before burying her nose in his pouch and taking a big whiff. Her eyes widened and she exhaled shakily, shivering a bit at the potent scent filling her nostrils.  
  
“Ivy’s outdone herself this time,” Cheetah muttered, her pupils widening. “I am going to suck. You. Dry.”  
  
Without so much as another word, Cheetah moved forward and pressed her lips to Nate’s balls. She let out a muffled moan, barely audible above the noisy _slurps_ that soon escaped her lips. She ran her tongue in circles around Nate’s swollen orbs, scooping up as much leftover, pheromone-laced spunk as she could. She swallowed everything down as quickly as she sucked it into her mouth, gulping almost constantly as fresh, warm pre-cum oozed from Nate’s cockhead and trickled down his shaft. Cheetah made sure to lap the beads of arousal up as they rolled down to Nate’s pouch, shuddering in excitement at the sweet, tangy taste of sweat and sex filling her mouth.  
  
Nate was finding it difficult to maintain his composure. He was too weak by now to physically stop Cheetah, but there was no real reason he couldn’t at least call out for her to stop. He didn’t though, and in all honesty, he wasn’t sure he wanted to. He was too preoccupied by the sensation of her warm, wet tongue running up and down his thick, pulsing shaft, scooping up fat dollops of pre and leftover spunk as she went. Her tongue felt surprisingly rough, but definitely not unpleasant – not that Nate would admit that to Cheetah. It was textured with tiny bumps and barbs that served to further compound the pleasure wracking Nate’s body. By the time Cheetah made it to his tip, it was too much to bear.  
  
Cheetah took Nate’s cockhead into her mouth, peeling his foreskin back, wrapping her lips tightly around his tip, and running her tongue around his crown just in time for his climax to begin. He groaned, his body tightening as thick, hot spurts of jizz squirted into Cheetah’s mouth. She moaned hungrily in response, stroking Nate’s pulsing manhood and suckling eagerly on his tip as she milked a fresh, creamy load out of him. She ran her tongue around under his foreskin, sending shivers up his spine as she tickled his cockhead with her sandpapery tongue. Nate gritted his teeth, sucking down air as his hips moved on their own. He bucked against Cheetah, but she managed to hold him down enough to prevent him from thrusting into her mouth. She cooed happily around his girth, stroking and squeezing until she was certain she drained every drop of cum from him. When Nate’s climax had finally ended, Cheetah pulled back with a soft _pop,_ and pushed herself up, kneeling between his legs.  
  
“You are _delicious,”_ Cheetah remarked, licking her lips. “Enjoying yourself yet?”  
  
“ _Ugh.”_  
  
“That’s the spirit! Don’t give up just yet, though… I still want to play with you a bit more…”  
  
Cheetah had yet to feel the full effects of Ivy’s pheromones. She definitely felt _hot,_ and she was certainly incredibly horny, but she was still in control. While she still had her wits about her, she felt like toying with Nate a bit more. She reached down and wrapped one hand around the base of his shaft, tugging down a bit to keep his foreskin peeled away from his tip. With her other hand, she prodded at his cockhead, gently rubbing her fingertip along his slit. A hot gush of pre-cum told her all she needed to know about how he felt about that.  
  
“You like having your hole played with, don’t you, mouse?” Cheetah asked with a sly grin.  
  
Nate didn’t need to respond to confirm her suspicions. She carefully pressed the very tip of her fingernail into Nate’s opening, gingerly flicking it back and forth. Nate moaned and shuddered in response, quivering as thick spurts of pre splattered all over Cheetah’s hand. She pulled back in surprise, gasping at just how much juice had squirted from Nate’s winking cock-hole.  
  
“ _Ooh,_ you _really_ do,” Cheetah purred.  
  
She pressed her little finger against Nate’s cock-hole, gently working her nail in and out. The copious amount of pre-cum spurting out made it easy for her to tease her captive’s slit. Nate writhed and moaned under Cheetah’s touch, shuddering and gasping as she toyed with his sensitive little hole. Hot, slippery arousal gushed out of him at an alarming rate, and he felt his climax climbing up his shaft inch by agonizingly-slow inch until, finally, he couldn’t hold it in any longer. Cheetah smirked when she saw him tense up. She wrapped her fingers tightly around the base of his shaft, squeezing as hard as she felt was necessary, and pressed her finger against Nate’s rhythmically-pulsing tip, plugging up his hole.  
  
“Wh-What- _Nnah!”_  
  
Nate could only grunt in confusion as his orgasm was, without warning, effectively cancelled. He shivered as he felt a weak trickle of jizz flow up his shaft, only to be stopped by Cheetah’s finger. His cock pulsed, and he felt his load building up within it, trapped with nowhere to go. Cheetah made sure to gently stroke him to coax everything up out of his balls, grinning mischievously as she kept his tip stopped up. Nate groaned and hissed through gritted teeth as overbearing, strange sensations shot up his cock. It felt like it was about to explode. He could feel every drop of cum building up inside his urethra, desperately trying to squirt out. His ruined orgasm was made especially intense by the effects of Ivy’s pheromones – his load was _far_ bigger than normal, and every twitch of his cock, every blocked cumshot felt like a climax in its own right.  
  
Cheetah hummed softly to herself, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of thick, hot spurts of spunk blasting against her fingertip. She watched her victim writhe in ecstasy, terribly confused by the clearly incredible sensations ravaging his cock. She watched his face contort in a mix of pain, pleasure, and pure, raw desperation for release. She watched his balls churn and pulse, throbbing powerfully as they pumped out each fat, creamy wad. Finally, after what felt like a disappointingly short time to Cheetah, Nate groaned weakly and slumped back down, gasping for air as he lay on his back. Cheetah slowly pulled her finger away from his tip. A sticky strand of jizz clung to her fingertip, quivering in the air before breaking and dripping onto Nate’s thigh.  
  
Nate sighed in relief as his backed-up load was finally allowed to ooze out of his cock. His slit gaped, twitching slightly as thick globs of cum dribbled lazily out of his tip, flowing in a viscous, creamy stream. Each wad that gushed from his cockhead rolled down his cock, ending its journey down his shaft by clinging to his balls or thighs. A bit trickled onto the ground, much to Cheetah’s disappointment. She promptly leaned forward, lapping up the remnants of Nate’s load still clinging to his body before wrapping her lips around his tip.  
  
“Wh- Wait, I- _Ooohhh…”_  
  
Nate could only throw his head back and groan as Cheetah began to suck. She didn’t bob her head. She didn’t work Nate’s cock with her tongue. She just _sucked,_ keeping her lips sealed tightly around Nate’s cockhead as she drank up the remainder of his load. Nate grunted and gasped as his leftover cum was sucked right out of his still-trembling shaft. His body tensed, and he felt his balls pulsing desperately as Cheetah drained them, using his cock as a straw. Once nothing was left inside his shaft, however, Cheetah pushed her tongue into his winking cock-hole.   
  
“ _Nnaahh!!_ I- It’s too- _Nnf!”_  
  
Nate clenched his teeth and let out a strained gasp as he felt Cheetah’s rough tongue probing around inside his tip. She moaned softly as she savored the taste of his ruined climax, lapping up what little spunk still lingered. Nate reflexively bucked his hips, thrusting gently into Cheetah’s mouth as his overworked pouch tightened up. Cheetah purred triumphantly as one last thick, creamy spurt of cum squirted into her mouth. She slowly pulled back, slurping loudly before letting Nate’s cock _pop_ free. She gulped down the wad of jizz in her mouth, licked her lips, and sighed contentedly before giving Nate look filled with fiery, single-minded lust.  
  
“Now then,” she breathed, a shiver running up her spine. “I think I’m ready to _really_ get started…”  
  
Judging by the flush on her cheeks and the lusty gleam in her eyes, Cheetah was currently feeling the full effects of Ivy’s pheromones. The aphrodisiacs had taken a little while to take effect, since they were transferred to Cheetah via Nate’s cum, but what they lacked in speed, they clearly made up for in strength. Nate could only whimper as Cheetah mounted him again, clutching his shoulders as she impaled herself on his cock once more.  
  
\---  
  
It was a full day after Cheetah finished with Nate until he could move again. It took two more days for Ivy to declare him ready for another round of pheromones. She didn’t have to restrain him anymore – he was simply too tired to resist. She simply called him to her garden and gave him a quick prick in the neck with one of her special plants.  
  
“I’ve been _dying_ to try this one,” Ivy teased. “It should bump your stamina up quite a bit… You won’t be firing off every few seconds this time.”  
  
“ _But?”_ Nate sighed, knowing by now that she must have had something special in store.  
  
“ _But,”_ Ivy continued with a giggle. “When you _do_ cum, it’ll be the biggest load you’ve ever shot… I’m almost tempted to keep you to myself this time, but fair’s fair… Livewire’s waiting in her room. I told her you’d be there in five minutes… Don’t be late…”  
  
\---  
  
Leslie Willis’s chalk-white skin was on full display as she sat cross-legged on the edge of her bed, impatiently drumming her fingers on her thigh. She ran a hand through her pale-blue hair, which had been styled into a messy pixie cut, and smiled as Nate entered her room. Her bluish nipples were already stiff, and her eyes gave off a dull, blue glow as electric energy coursed through her body – hence the name, “Livewire.” She was glad to see that Nate hadn’t bothered dressing, apparently having accepted that he was here to stay – and to serve _one_ purpose – for quite some time. He stood, naked, in her doorway, his cock already hard from the unconscious anticipation of what was about to come.  
  
“So… You’re happy to see me, then?” Livewire teased, uncrossing her legs.  
  
Nate glanced down, taking notice of his newest partner’s sex. Livewire’s electric-blue pubic hair had been shaved into a tiny lightning bolt, which pointed straight at her little blue clit. Her folds were readily visible to Nate, their pale, fleshy wetness looking just slightly tantalizing, despite the fact that he was a captive. His body certainly seemed to appreciate the tease. He felt his heart pounding away in his chest as his cock throbbed, jumping a bit as he took in the sight of Livewire’s cunt.  
  
“I’ll take _that_ as a yes,” Livewire giggled, taking note of the way Nate’s manhood pulsed. “Well, what are we waiting for?”  
  
She leaned back, pulling her feet up and spreading her legs. She planted her feet on the edge of her bed and reclined, beckoning Nate over.  
  
“I hope you’re hungry,” she breathed, a sultry grin spreading across her lips.  
  
“Always,” Nate replied dryly.  
  
He stepped up to the bed and knelt in front of Livewire, bringing his hands up to her inner thighs to steady himself. He spread her pussy, drawing a soft sigh out of her as she waited eagerly for him to get to work. Nate leaned forward and stuck his tongue out, ready to begin. The moment he made contact with Livewire’s clit, a jolt of blue electricity arced from her button to Nate’s tongue. He yelped and tumbled back in surprise, clapping a hand over his stinging mouth. Livewire barely suppressed a chuckle.  
  
“Sorry,” she snorted, trying her very best not to laugh. “Guess I had too much juice going… Just… stay there. I’ll tone it down a bit…”  
  
Nate eyed her suspiciously as she climbed off of the bed and knelt in front of him. She reached for his face, and he withdrew, fearing another shock.  
  
“Oh, _relax!”_ Livewire huffed. “I told you I’d tone it down! Let me take a look and make sure you’re okay, at least!”  
  
Nate lowered his guard just a bit. He cautiously moved his hand from his mouth, allowing Livewire to take a closer look at his face.  
  
“Say _aaahhh,”_ she ordered playfully.  
  
Nate opened his mouth, but didn’t give her the “ _aaahhh”_ she had asked for. Livewire winced when she saw little blue bolts of electricity arcing around Nate’s mouth, jumping from the tip of his tongue to his teeth and back again.  
  
“Yeah, I _may_ have, um… kind of made you a… battery,” Livewire sheepishly admitted. “Sorry… Uh, by the way, don’t touch anything metal, okay? I don’t have a broom on hand, and I’m sure Ivy wants you back later…”  
  
“You what?” Nate asked, hardly as fazed as he should have been. “Okay, okay… Not the weirdest thing one of you guys has done to me so far… So, how do I, uh… de-battery-ify myself?”  
  
“Well… You _could_ wait for the electricity to naturally disperse,” Livewire suggested. “ _Or,_ we could do it the fun way!”  
  
“Let me guess-,”  
  
“Of course it’s your dick.”  
  
“Right. Honestly, at this point, I’m not even surprised,” Nate sighed.  
  
“Hey, don’t look so disappointed!” Livewire beamed, giving him a playful punch on his shoulder.  
  
Nate winced as another, gentler jolt of electricity zapped his arm.  
  
“Sorry… _Anyway!_ I should be able to redirect most of it if I’m in contact with you for long enough,” Livewire explained. “Once I’ve got it all bundled up in your balls, you just have to shoot it out! Easy, right?”  
  
Nate shrugged, willing to at least give it a try, the tingly ache in his jaw getting a bit annoying. He leaned back and let Livewire give her idea a shot.  
  
“Alright,” he said with a nod. “Let’s try that.”  
  
“Great!” Livewire beamed, clapping her hands. “At least if it doesn’t work out, I can always just ask Ivy for another guy!”  
  
“Wait, what?”  
  
Livewire ignored Nate, carefully controlling the flow of electricity in her body to keep from shocking him anymore as she crawled forward and pressed a hand to his chest. She straddled his waist, pushing him down as she pressed her lips to his. He tasted sugary-sweet, thanks largely in part to the electricity bouncing around his mouth – Livewire’s affinity for electricity gave him an intensely pleasant taste to her. She moaned softly, pushing her tongue into his mouth and carefully directing an electric current through his body. She could feel the sparks and pops in his mouth tapering off, fading away as the bundle of electric energy slowly traveled down his body. She pulled away from Nate, a thin strand of electrically-charged saliva dangling in the air between them.  
  
“Hey,” Nate began. “Not to complain or anything… I mean, honestly, this is a _really_ nice change from Harley and Cheetah… But… Can’t you just, like… Suck the electricity out? Uh, from my mouth, I mean…”  
  
“I _could,”_ Livewire admitted with a smirk. “But isn’t this so much more fun?”  
  
“Well, you got me there,” Nate grumbled.  
  
He couldn’t really complain. He was, in all honesty, just glad that Livewire wasn’t raping him. He’d nearly forgotten what his pelvis felt like over the past few days, thanks to the constant orgasms and nearly-nonstop fucking. Livewire was surprisingly gentle, and Nate appreciated that.  
  
Livewire pushed Nate onto his back, keeping a hand on his chest as she felt her energy moving further down. She traced a slow path with her finger, straying a bit to circle Nate’s nipples as she went. She made it to his abdomen before repositioning herself, climbing off of Nate and kneeling between his legs. It only took a few more seconds for the electricity in Nate’s body to reach its destination. He gasped sharply at the electrifying, tingling sensation of thousands of tiny little pinpricks in his balls. It wasn’t unpleasant at all, much to his surprise.  
  
“Alright,” Livewire began. “Now, we’ve just got to get you to shoot it out!”  
  
“Well, I’ll leave that to the expert,” Nate joked.  
  
Livewire smirked, holding her index finger up. A single, tiny ball of electricity crackled to life. From it, a little arc of electricity was produced, and another, identical ball formed at the end of the arc. She repeated the process until she had a little chain of electric beads, no larger than small ball bearings. She dangled them from her finger, giving Nate a knowing glance.  
  
“Three guesses where these are going,” she teased.  
  
Nate returned her grin and sat up, spreading his legs. His stiff cock twitched in anticipation, standing straight up as his balls tingled with electricity. Livewire flicked her wrist, and the electric beads in her hand straightened up, standing rigid on her fingertip in a neat line. She cupped Nate’s balls in her hand and inched her finger toward his cockhead, moving her beads closer and closer to his tip. A tiny bit of pre-cum dribbled from Nate’s member, rolling down his shaft as he sat in anticipation. As the first electric bead pressed against his slit, Nate gasped, shuddering at the sensation. It was incredibly warm, noticeably enough that he knew it was definitely a bit above his body temperature. It didn’t hurt at all, and instead sent little jolts and tingly sensations down his shaft.  
  
“A- _Ahh…_ That feels incredible,” Nate muttered as Livewire prodded his cock-hole.  
  
“Really?” she asked. “Well, then… Let’s see how _this_ feels…”  
  
Livewire’s face was the very image of mischief and glee as she pushed the first bead into Nate’s slit. He threw his head back and moaned as his cock pulsed and hot, slippery pre oozed out around the electric bead. He hadn’t expected her to push the beads in so soon, and his surprise helped to intensify the sudden burst of pleasure that shot up his spine. His arousal did wonders to lubricate Livewire’s impromptu toy, and she took full advantage of that. She pushed in further, driving a second bead into Nate’s urethra, followed shortly by a third, and a fourth. Nate couldn’t help but shiver as gentle electric pulses shot through his manhood and ran up his spine. The inside of his cock felt like it was on fire – in a good way, of course. He could feel the beads inside of him, pulsing with electric energy and sparking gently as they slipped deeper in. Nate shut his eyes and let his head rest on the ground, folding his hands behind his head as Livewire pushed a fifth bead into his member. He wasn’t sure that _anything_ could possibly compare to this.  
  
He was immediately proven wrong. Livewire slowly withdrew the beads, one at a time. She pulled them out painstakingly-slowly, carefully _popping_ each little ball out of Nate’s slit as his cock twitched and pulsed and spewed pre-cum. Little spurts of arousal squirted up, splashing onto Livewire’s fingers as she pulled back just a bit.  
  
Nate swore he could hear a ringing in his ears as Livewire pulled the beads out of him. He opened his mouth to moan, but only managed a weak gasp as he trembled and tensed up. He half-expected to cum right then and there, but was relieved to find that Ivy had been honest about her latest concoction’s effects on his stamina. His balls pulsed, and thick dollops of pre oozed out of his cock around Livewire’s beads, but he was nowhere near climax just yet.  
  
As soon as Livewire could see that Nate wasn’t quite ready to finish yet, she doubled her efforts. A lusty, mischievous twinkle danced across her glowing eyes as she pushed the beads back into Nate’s urethra in one smooth movement. This time, she pushed two more in and held the whole chain in place.  
  
“So?” she breathed, her voice heavy with lust. “How is it?”  
  
“It’s… amazing,” Nate gasped.  
  
“That’s nothing,” Livewire whispered.  
  
She directed a bit more energy through her finger, causing the beads in Nate’s cock to swell up just a bit. He groaned as he felt his urethra stretch to accommodate the newly-enlarged beads. Livewire grinned smugly, thoroughly pleased with herself as she began to toy with Nate a bit more. She alternated between increasing and decreasing the size of her beads, causing them to pulse inside of Nate. She watched the underside of his shaft intently, fascinated by the way the string of beads inside of it undulated rhythmically. With her other hand, she squeezed Nate’s balls. Her grin widened as she directed some energy through that hand.  
  
From her palm, Livewire sent a tiny bit of electricity into Nate’s churning pouch. She was incredibly gentle, knowing that his balls were essentially a cum-filled battery. Nate moaned and bucked his hips at the sensation. His heavy sack tingled s Livewire tickled him with her electricity, hefting his orbs in her charged palm. At the same time, she began to pump her beads in and out of Nate’s member, still altering their size. With every thrust, Livewire’s beads pulsed within Nate’s manhood, massaging it from the inside-out and bringing him closer and closer to the explosive climax Ivy had promised. Sweat dotted his brow and his breaths came to him in sharp gasps. He kept his eyes tightly closed as pleasure wracked his body. He desperately groped at the floor, searching for something to clutch as the most intense pressure he’d ever felt built up in his balls.  
  
Livewire could feel just how close Nate was getting. Another minute or two was all she had, she guessed. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to the underside of his cockhead, still pumping her beads in and out of his shaft as she gave his sensitive crown a kiss. Her tongue darted out, and she began exploring just beneath Nate’s foreskin. She lapped up the stray beads of pre dribbling out of his tip, noting the almost overbearingly-sweet taste. She guessed that the electricity coursing through his groin was making him a bit tastier to her than he might have usually been.  
  
Livewire moved down a bit further, dragging her tongue along Nate’s shaft. She felt it pulsing in time with her beads against her tongue, rhythmically throbbing from the inside. She glanced up, taking note of the expression of pure ecstasy on Nate’s face. His mouth hung open in a silent moan, and his eyes were squeezed shut. He clenched his fists and tightened his muscles, groaning softly as he gently bucked his hips. Livewire nuzzled his cock in response, giving the pulsing bulge on its underside a quick kiss before sitting back up to prepare for his inevitable climax.  
  
“I- I can’t hold it!” Nate gasped. “It’s- _AAAH!_ It’s coming out! Th-There’s- _NNF!_ There’s _so much!”_  
  
Livewire simply sped up, pumping in and out of Nate’s cock-hole faster and faster as she felt his balls tighten and relax over and over again in her hand. He was incredibly close; that much she could feel. She didn’t need him to tell her that much, and she certainly didn’t need him to tell her that he was about to shoot the biggest load she’d ever seen. Livewire could feel the weight of Nate’s cum churning around in his heavy balls – there was a _lot_ of it. With one last squeeze, she pushed her beads deep into Nate’s urethra one last time, pulled them all out, leaned forward, and wrapped her lips around his cockhead.  
  
Nate moaned and whimpered as he bucked his hips, reaching down and clutching Livewire’s head as if his life depended on it. His balls pulsed rhythmically, and his cock throbbed powerfully as thick, strong bursts of cum exploded from his tip. Livewire let out a muffled cry of surprise, her eyes going wide as her mouth was immediately filled with spunk. Nate’s first cumshot was on par with an entire load of jizz, and he clearly had quite a bit left. Livewire swallowed as quickly as she could, gulping down the first mouthful just in time for another to take its place. A third shot gushed into her mouth, causing her to sputter as a bit of cum squirted out of her nose and escaped her lips. She gave up, pulling back and swallowing what she could as she stroked Nate’s twitching cock and squeezed his churning pouch.  
  
Livewire gasped in awe at the sheer volume of cream Nate was producing. Every shot was alarmingly thick and visibly heavy, lazily arcing through the air before splattering all over Livewire’s thighs with a wet _plop._ Some of Nate’s shots were powerful enough to reach her face, quickly coating her pale skin in gooey cum.  
  
Livewire stroked and stroked, she squeezed and squeezed, but Nate’s climax seemed endless. He writhed on the ground, gasping and moaning and thrusting into Livewire’s hand as she gently guided him through his orgasm, milking shot after shot out of him. Finally, just when it seemed that Nate really _was_ going through an endless orgasm, his spurts began to weaken. His jizz didn’t reach quite as high into the air anymore, and with each shot, his cock began to soften. Livewire stroked his half-hard member, which was now lazily oozing spunk, until, finally, Nate went completely flaccid. He shuddered, lying on his back and staring cross-eyed at the ceiling as he gasped for air, letting his tongue hang out as he struggled to catch his breath. Livewire licked her hand clean, sucking cum from each of her fingers and licking her lips.  
  
“ _Mmf…_ I’ve gotta say,” she began. “I don’t know if it’s the electricity… _Mmm!_ But you are _tasty!”_  
  
“So… So I’ve… heard,” Nate gasped.  
  
“You know, you’re really cute,” Livewire giggled. “If I had a say in it, I’d probably let you go…”  
  
“ _But…”_  
  
“But,” Livewire sighed, a hint of guilt in her eyes. “I don’t have a say in it. Sorry, but you’re here to stay for a little while at least… I’ll try to get the others to go easy on you, though…”  
  
“Thanks,” Nate said, smiling. “I… I appreciate that… But… Why?”  
  
“Like I said,” Livewire replied, blushing a bit. “You’re cute.”  
  
She gave Nate a warm smile that told him, despite his predicament, despite the decidedly terrible situation he was stuck in, there was still some hope – not everyone was quite so evil as they seemed at first glance. With that in mind, Nate found it easy to lose himself in his afterglow. He yawned, stretched out on the floor, took Livewire’s hand in his, and slowly closed his eyes, basking in the knowledge that he had at least one friend on his side.  
  
“Well, thanks again,” Nate yawned happily, squeezing Livewire’s hand. “I’ll have to return the favor… when I wake up…”  
  
“Oh, no you don’t!”  
  
Nate’s relaxed state – along with most of the air in his lungs – was knocked right out of him as Livewire leapt onto him, plopping herself firmly in place.  
  
“You’re paying me back _now!”_ Livewire declared, an exaggerated frown on her face. “You don’t get to just nod off before I get to finish!”  
  
Nate cocked an eyebrow, but his confusion was short-lived. Livewire rolled her hips, grinding her pussy against his soft cock. He sighed softly as he slowly began to stiffen back up.  
  
“Promise you won’t zap me this time?” he asked playfully, planting his hands on Livewire’s rear.  
  
“Nope,” she teased. “But I’ll try really hard not to.”  
  
With that, she climbed off of Nate for a moment and turned around. She crawled back over him, hovering her wet, bluish cunt over his face as she took his half-hard shaft in her hand. Nate couldn’t help but grin, still a bit surprised by the way his luck had suddenly turned, as Livewire slowly lowered herself onto his face. She dropped her hips, pressing her warm, wet cunt to Nate’s lips. He got straight to work, running his tongue up and down her lower lips as she stroked him to his full length. Nate noticed that Livewire was already incredibly wet. Her sticky, sweet arousal dribbled from her folds, trickling down Nate’s chin and into his mouth as he licked.  
  
“S-Sorry,” Livewire breathed, aware that she was making a mess of Nate’s face. “Playing with you got me _really_ worked up… Hope you don’t mind…”  
  
Nate took a hand off of her rear and gave a thumbs-up. Livewire giggled softly in response, turning her full attention to his manhood, which was now completely stiff. She wiggled her hips a bit, grinding her cunny against Nate’s face as she leaned down and took him into her mouth. She moaned softly, running her tongue around his tip in slow circles as she teased out a bit of pre-cum. He didn’t taste _quite_ as good as before now that electricity wasn’t shooting out of his cock, but he still tasted good to Livewire. The salty-sweetness of his arousal spurted into her mouth as her tongue flicked across his slit.  
  
Nate responded to Livewire’s teasing by giving her clit a gentle nibble. His teeth softly scraped the sensitive little nub, sending a shiver up Livewire’s spine. She cooed softly around Nate’s girth as she swallowed more and more of his shaft, letting her head sink down to the halfway point before she called it quits. As Nate suckled on her little blue button, Livewire began to bob her head, _slurping_ and sucking at his shaft. She moved one hand under his balls, tickling and squeezing as she occupied her other hand with the task of stroking Nate’s member.  
  
Livewire was beginning to let her arousal get the better of her. She started to choke a bit as she tried to take more and more of Nate’s cock into her throat, forcing inch by inch down until she’d managed to swallow most of him. The only thing keeping her from going on full auto-pilot was the occasional spurt of pre-cum from Nate’s tip. With each hot, slippery strand that squirted into her mouth, she had to remind herself to slow down for a moment to savor it before swallowing. She was also leaking a copious amount of her own fluids onto Nate’s face. Her pussy quivered as he lapped away at it, sliding his tongue along her lips and swirling it around her swollen clit.  
  
Nate gave Livewire’s sensitive little bean one more kiss before moving his attention to her twitching lips. He pushed his tongue into her hole and began to lick in earnest. Livewire let out a muffled squeal of pleasure, squeezing her thighs together around Nate’s head as she started grinding against him while he ate her out. Nate swirled his tongue around Livewire’s inner walls, savoring her tingly, electric sweetness while her lightning bolt pubic hair tickled his chin. Livewire’s sex reminded Nate of sour candy due to the way her electric energy tickled his tongue.  
  
Nate began to rock his hips in time with Livewire’s movements. He thrust up into her mouth while she bobbed her head, sucking and stroking and squeezing more and more and more desperately in an attempt to coax another load out of Nate’s cock. Livewire moaned and gasped as well as she could with a mouthful of fuck-meat, curling her toes and shivering atop Nate as they both moved closer and closer to release. Each buried their face in the other’s groin, letting out a muffled cry of ecstasy as they shared a powerful climax.  
  
Nate continued to lick even as Livewire’s womanhood squeezed his tongue and her thighs squeezed his head. Sticky spurts of quim filled his mouth with her sweetness, which he eagerly gulped down. Her quivering lower lips were slick with saliva and arousal, and they clenched rhythmically as she rode her orgasm out on Nate’s face. He didn’t stop licking, dutifully flicking his tongue back and forth, up and down, even through his own orgasm, until he was certain Livewire had let everything out.  
  
“ _Mmf! Mm! Mmm…”_  
  
Livewire squeaked in surprise as Nate began cumming down her throat. In her blissed-out state, she found it easier to just leave his cock lodged in place and let him squirt his load straight into her stomach. She gulped with each shot, helping the thick, sticky wads of spunk shooting into her gullet down to their destination. She squeezed Nate’s balls – mostly in reaction to her own climax – feeling them pulse in her hand as they pumped out shot after gooey shot of jizz. Livewire had never felt quite so full before, but even so, she felt herself wanting a bit more after Nate had finished. She pulled away from him with a wet _pop,_ lazily rolling off of his face and onto her back. She twitched a bit, and a spark of electricity arced from her cunt.  
  
“Thank you,” Livewire gasped. “That was… That was something else…”  
  
She was met with soft snoring. A sorely-exhausted Nate lie next to her, already fast asleep. She huffed, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
“Honestly, if you weren’t so cute…”  
  
Livewire leaned over and kissed Nate on the forehead. She giggled softly at the taste of her own sweat and cum still clinging to his face. Smiling softly at her sleeping partner, she curled up next to him and decided to join him for a nap.  
  
\---  
  
“You’ll be needing another dose for your next stop,” Ivy announced, massaging Nate’s shoulders as she caressed his nude body from behind. “Just hold still…”  
  
Nate winced slightly as Ivy’s newest mixture was pumped into him. He felt surprisingly warm – mostly in his groin – as her chemicals quickly took effect.  
  
“There we go,” Ivy cooed. “All set! Now get going… I think you’ll find Frost to be pretty… _cool.”_  
  
“Don’t quit your day job,” Nate groaned, rolling his eyes.  
  
\---  
  
Caitlin Snow – better known by her villain moniker, Killer Frost – greeted Nate in much the same way Livewire had. She sat on the edge of her bed, completely naked. Her pale, light-bluish skin seemed to gleam like the ice which covered her room. Her eyes were a deep blue, and her short, snow-white hair was partially shaved, leaving the left side of her head covered mainly in soft stubble. Her lips were a deeper shade of blue than her skin, and were currently stretched into an eager, smug grin as she sat with her legs splayed out, putting her womanhood on full display for Nate. For the most part, Killer Frost looked fairly similar to Livewire. Her puffy lower lips were a pale blue in color, and the bits of her folds that Nate could see were a bit darker. Her clit was already a bit swollen with anticipation, and tiny rivulets of arousal trickled from her sex as Nate approached.  
  
“Like what you see?” Frost teased, leaning back and spreading her cunt for Nate.  
  
Nate couldn’t, with any measure of honestly, tell her “no.” She looked absolutely irresistible to him, and he felt his cock throb with a hot, primal need to fuck her. Still, something felt _off._ Frost waited patiently as Nate cautiously studied her body. It was clear that her powers revolved around the cold. What Nate _didn’t_ know was just how she planned to use them during her encounter with him. He kept his guard up as he knelt at the edge of the bed, bringing his face close to Frost’s cunny.  
  
“Up here, big guy!” Frost ordered.  
  
Nate glanced up at Frost, who was beckoning him toward her.  
  
“Wouldn’t you rather-,”  
  
“I’m not a big fan of foreplay,” Frost breathed. “I’d prefer to just get to the main event…”  
  
Nate shrugged, pushing himself to his feet. He stood between Frost’s legs at the end of the bed, one hand on her cold thigh as he stroked his cock in preparation. He slowly inched forward, eyeing Frost’s face for any sign of mischief. Aside from a little gleam in her eyes and the way she chewed her lip in anticipation, Nate didn’t see anything worth noting. He lined himself up and slowly began to push in.  
  
The moment his cockhead penetrated Frost’s folds, Nate let out a shaky gasp, his breath visible in the air. Frost was cold, incredibly so. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t expected it – in hindsight, it should have been obvious – but it felt like he’d just stuck his cock into an ice cube. He shivered and moved to pull out, only for Frost to wrap her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together and pulling him further in.  
  
“Not so fast!” she said, smirking triumphantly. “You don’t get to pull out until _after_ you fill me up!”  
  
“Y-You’re _freezing!”_ Nate stammered, his teeth already clattering.  
  
“Who’d you expect? Firestorm?” Frost chuckled.  
  
“Very funny,” Nate muttered, sinking further into Frost’s folds.  
  
As he pushed deeper into Frost, however, Nate noticed something odd. With each throb of his stiff member, he felt a tiny bit warmer. Frost was almost painfully cold to him at first, but now, he was already feeling just fine with being lodged inside of her.  
  
“ _Mmf…_ You’re _warm,”_ Frost remarked, biting her lip.  
  
Nate pulled back just a bit, only for Frost to sit up and wrap her arms around his shoulders, tugging him closer and forcing his cock back inside her. She leaned forward and pressed her icy-blue lips against Nate’s, closing her eyes as she kissed him. Nate’s muffled gasp was lost in Frost’s moans as she explored his mouth. She’d never felt quite so warm since she’d acquired her powers. By now, most of Frost’s partners would have succumbed to hypothermia, but Nate only seemed to be getting hotter the longer he stayed locked together with her. Confused, she broke their kiss, giving Nate a quizzical glance as he spoke, subtly pulling his hips back a bit.  
  
“I guess I’ve got Ivy to thank for that,” Nate replied, grinning a bit.  
  
Frost gasped sharply as Nate roughly thrust forward, suddenly driving his full length back inside her. She quivered, clutching him tightly as he began to fuck her. Nate may have been a prisoner, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t take charge every now and then. His cock felt like it was on fire as he drilled Frost’s cunt, filling the icy room with _slaps_ and _squishes._ His hot, churning balls _smacked_ against Frost’s butt with each thrust, and he could feel a heat building in his core unlike anything he’d ever felt before.  
  
Frost didn’t know quite how to react to Nate taking control. She squeaked and yelped, holding tightly to him as he rutted her. Her cunt felt like it was melting. With every passing second, she felt hotter than she’d ever felt before. It was _wonderful._ This was something so starkly different from her usually cold, icy existence that she almost couldn’t bear the thought of it ending.  
  
Nate grunted as he thrust in and out of Frost, relentlessly hammering away at her tight, wet sex. His cock was throbbing, pulsing with heat as he fucked her. Frost gradually lost her grip on Nate, and eventually fell onto her back. He tumbled onto the bed right after her, landing on top of her and promptly going in for another kiss. Frost whined softly against him as her head swam with wondrous, soothing warmth. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and she felt Nate’s heat building and building within her until, finally, she had to let it out.  
  
Frost clutched Nate, squeezing him tight as she cried out. Her muffled scream was so full of ecstasy, so desperate for release, that she wasn’t sure she recognized her own voice. Her sex clamped down around Nate’s girth, firmly squeezing him as she came. Nate could feel her chilly spurts of quim splashing against his groin and abdomen, where they steamed against his warm skin. Frost pushed her tongue into his mouth, relishing in the warm wetness she felt as she rode her climax out, quivering and mewling all the while.  
  
Frost’s orgasm inched Nate closer to his own. He was panting heavily against her, and his thrusts were becoming faster; less rhythmic and more desperate as an intense heat began to boil up inside him. He wanted to hold back – he _desperately_ did – but as he tried to pull back, he found that Frost was holding him too tightly. He managed to get all but the very tip of his cock out before he went over the edge.  
  
Nate groaned, breaking his and Frost’s kiss as he came. Frost looked down, watching in awe as Nate’s shaft pulsed just outside of her cunt. Her eyes went wide, and she opened her mouth to scream as the first hot, creamy gush of cum blasted into her womanhood. No sound came out of Frost’s mouth, save for a strained gasp as she was sent straight into another climax by the sensation of Nate’s hot load filling her up.  
  
“ _OH!_ I-It’s so- _AHH!_ S-So _hot!”_ she whimpered, shivering.  
  
Nate thrust a few more times, squirting out warm, sticky ropes of spunk with each movement. Frost simply clung to him, wrapping her legs even more tightly around him. As the pair rode out their climaxes together, both felt nothing but an incredible warmth and pleasure. Frost had never felt so warm in her entire life, let alone her life as a metahuman. By the time Nate had finished cumming, Frost could barely think, let alone hang onto him. She collapsed onto her back, her legs flopping lazily over the edge of the bed and freeing Nate, who immediately pulled out. Frost quickly clapped a hand over her twitching pussy, trying to prevent Nate’s fresh load from oozing out. She gasped for air and stared Nate down, a hungry, needy glimmer dancing across her eyes.  
  
“More,” she gasped.


End file.
